Walk Away
by Malicious Magenta
Summary: When times get hard you always walk away...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So ladies and gentlemen…THIS is how Hannibal SHOULD have ended

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything related with Hannibal (apart from a copy of the book and movie). All belongs to Thomas Harris.

"Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, 'Stop, if you loved me you'd stop?'"

Clarice's head was spinning, and not just from the morphine. Inside of her, a painful battle was taking place…

'_He loves you Clarice, go with him, he could show you the world'_

'_**He's a fucking serial killer, its my job to lock people like him away!'**_

'_But he loves you, don't you love him?'_

'_**Yes, I do…NO, NO I MEAN I CAN'T HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!'**_

'_He saved your life…Claricccce'_

'_**SHUT UP! He's a monster!!!'**_

'_**He's a man'**_

"I'm waiting…Clariccce"

Clarice clenched her jaw "Not in the thousand years"

"Not in a thousand years, hm?" Dr Lecter brought his face close to hers, "That's my girl…" he whispered softly against her lips before pressing his firmly against them.

Clarice was so filled with emotion that she didn't feel the needle slip in to her arm or see the blackness hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N Hey guys and gals! Here is Chapter 2!!!!! Thank you so much to Megenta, x emmalisa x, rrr8 and apocalyplic scenes. This is dedicated to all you absolutely fabbity fab fab people!

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing!

Clarice's eyes flickered open. It took her a moment to realise that she was moving. Trying to ignore the searing pain in her shoulder she concentrated on the trees whizzing past her,

"Dr Lecter…" she managed to whispered,

"Ahh, Clarice, you're awake, how are you feeling my dear?" Clarice sniggered,

"I'm absolutely blooming marvellous Doctor! And yourself?"

"Clarice there is no need to be rude; I was referring to your shoulder…"

"It's a bit sore"

"Yes, I'm afraid your stitches got ripped during our…'fun' in the kitchen…"

"Kitchen?"

"Yes, Clarice. Have you forgotten, or are you choosing to forget, hm?" Memories suddenly came flooding back to Clarice. The meal, Krendler, the fridge, the question, the battle of head and heart, the kiss. Oh God, the kiss……

"You drugged me?"

"I had no choice Clarice, I knew I wouldn't have very long after you called the police and I could hardly leave you there…what would you have told the police, hm?"

"The truth, Dr Lecter"

"Ah, sweet Special Agent Starling, so faithful to her beloved F.B.I…tell me Clarice, when have they ever been faithful to you?" Lecter glanced at Clarice, who continued to stare out of the window. He saw her reflection in the glass, there were tears in her eyes and her jaw was clenched, willing the salty liquid not to fall.

"Where are we going, Dr Lecter?" her voice was shaking and it was obvious she was fighting back tears, it wasn't the first time this night…

"Why are you changing the subject Clarice? Is it because you hate to admit that I am right?"

"Where are we going, Dr Lecter!" Clarice repeated sharply,

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you exactly where we are going, just somewhere I have been staying during my short stay in America" The pain in Clarice shoulder was excruciating and she was starting to feel nauseas and faint,

"Dr Lecter, could we pull over, I don't feel well…" Clarice turned gingerly to glance at Lecter,

"Nice try Clarice…make me pull over so you can make a break for freedom, hm? Where would you go in the middle of nowhere?"

"Dr Lecter, I'm being serious!" Lecter stole a glace at her and noted how pale and faint she looked,

"We are almost there Clarice, try to refrain from vomiting on the upholstery, this is a brand new car"

AN: Tada! I'm quite pleased with this Please let me know if you are too! Make a gals day! XoxMMxoX


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So very happy with the feedback I'm getting from this story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, it means a lot and I do try to thank you all personally in a PM!

Disclaimer: It's pointless attempting to sue a girl with no money!

Clarice lay back against the headrest of her seat and took deep breaths to quell the feeling of nausea. She tried to ignore what was a very awkward silence between the special agent and the cannibal and she cast her mind back to the events at the lake house, especially those that took place in the kitchen, '_Tell me Clarice…would you ever say to me stop, if you loved me you'd stop?'_

Words could not express how much she wanted him to stop, to stop his mind games, stop being Dr. Lecter and just for once be Hannibal…

Clarice suddenly snapped back to reality as the car slowed and stopped. Dr Lecter didn't even glance at Clarice as he opened his door and stepped from the car. He stood still and took a deep breath, arching his body.

Clarice saw this as her chance. She wrenched the door opened and dashed from the car. She ran. She didn't know where she was or where she was running to. Suddenly the nausea hit again she was determined not to let it defeat her. She carried on running. And running, until the ground came up to meet her.

Clarice awoke to a pounding headache and it took her a few moments to adjust her eyesight and take in her surroundings.

She was lying on a large four poster bed; the satin sheets were of a rich dark blood red colour.

_I hope this isn't HIS bed…_

Clarice then looked down at herself, for the third time that day, she was wearing a different outfit: a short silk nightdress which was deep purple.

_What am I? His personal Barbie doll?_

She slowly tried to rise from the bed but a stubborn tug on her wrist stopped her moving. Clarice looked up at her wrist only to see it handcuffed to the bedpost…

_Mmm…kinda kinky isn't he?_

**CLARICE! Pull yourself together!**

She quickly turned her attention to the door as she heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and the Doctor strolled in.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"My head hurts…"

"Yes, you did hit the ground with some force, lucky I was there" she grinned at her, making she heart pound in her chest. He poured out a glass of water from a jug on the dresser,

"Have some water, Clarice" Clarice took the water with her free had and drunk gratefully; the cold water slid down her dry throat making her even colder, but she was so thirsty.

"Doctor Lecter, please could you release me" she said gesturing with her head to the handcuffs,

"I'm afraid not after your earlier break for freedom…"

"Dr Lecter, I have to go to the bathroom…" it was only half a lie.

The Doctor pulled a key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the handcuffs. Much to Clarice surprise he then attached the empty handcuff to his own wrist, helped Clarice off the bed and walked her over into the en suite.

Dr Lecter turned the other way, still attached to Clarice,

"Um, Doctor…"

"I promise I wont look Clarice" Clarice eyes widened and she looked from the Doctor to the toilet and back again.

"May I have a little privacy?"

"Clarice I cannot run the risk of you getting away"

Tears were starting to form in Clarice eyes as the situation dawned on her.

"You can't me lock up forever!!!" Clarice was starting to get hysterical.

"I assure you Clarice. It will not take forever"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this on every chapter?

Sorry this update has taken awhile, I wrote loads of it in Math, put it in my bag and lost it…so I had to start again (short term memory loss you see)

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! It means so much, doesn't it Bonnie?…cough, cough

Anyway…

Clarice slept through the rest of the night and most of the next day, by the time she awoke it was late afternoon.

She sat up and yawned, she expected to Doctor to still be in there watching over her. She didn't know if she was pleased or disappointed. She glanced around the contents of the room and her gaze landed on the pair of Gucci shoes she had been wearing the previous night, she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

She swung her legs off the bed and stretched out as far as the handcuffs would allow, until she managed to hook her foot around one of the shoes and drag it towards her. She took it with her free hand and set about using the buckle to pick the lock on the handcuffs. Eventually the handcuffs pinged open releasing her wrist.

_In your face Lecter!_

Clarice smiled at herself as she strolled across the room, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a voice behind her,

"You know, pride is often known to come before a fall, Clarice…" Clarice whipped around and stared straight into the eyes of Dr Lecter,

"H-how…?" Clarice was in dismay,

"Oh Clarice, didn't your time at the F.B.I teach you anything?" Hannibal Lecter raised his eyebrows in a exasperated manner "There is door behind that curtain over there, if you'd taken the time to look"

Clarice looked at her feet, much like a young child does when being told off, "If I don't put the cuffs back on you, do you promise to be a good girl?" Clarice nodded. "Okay then, I simply came to inform you Clarice that dinner will be ready in an hour, there is a shower in the en suite if you want to freshen up a bit and there is plenty of dresses in the wardrobe…" Dr Lecter trailed off as he saw the apprehension in Clarice's eyes, "I promise you Clarice, there is no human brains on the menu this time" Clarice relaxed a little, "An hour Clarice, I will come and get you" and with that he left the room locking the door behind him.

Clarice had showered and was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair up into a ponytail. She moved over to the wardrobe and peered inside. There was a rather large array of evening dresses,

_What on earth would a cannibalistic serial killer want with so many dresses?_

Clarice started to pull some dresses at random and hold them up against herself.

_Unless he's a just a gender challenged cannibal?_

Clarice snorted at the thought of Dr Hannibal Lecter M.D wearing a dress. After ten minutes she decided on a deep emerald dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

She couldn't find any shoes so she put on the pair the had been wearing the previous night, she had just finished buckling them up when the door swung open and Dr Lecter stood at the door wearing his best tuxedo.

"Clarice, you look beautiful…"

_Don't look too bad yourself_

"Thank you Dr Lecter"

"I think perhaps you are old enough to call me by my given name…Shall we?" he offered his hand to Clarice and escorted her down a hansome staircase and into a large dinning room.

_How can one serial killer need much space? It must get bloody cold in here!_

"It's a lovely house Dr Lect- Hannibal, sorry" she offered him her best smile.

Dr Lecter served Clarice mushroom soup for a starter and stuffed chicken for main course. Neither spoke much during the meal and if they did it was only to comment on the food or what kind of wood is this table made out of?

"Desert Clarice?"

_Yeah, you wish!_

"No thank you Hannibal, I'm rather full!" she answered leaning back on her chair.

"Okay then, I'll clear. If you would like to go through to the lounge, I'll bring us some champagne"

_No expense spared here then…_

Clarice walked into the lounge and stretched out in a large armchair.

**CLARICE! Now is your chance! Why aren't you running?**

_I don't know…I don't know if I want to run…_

**Are you crazy girl!!!**

_Perhaps I am, perhaps I am… _


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yet again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Much love.

Disclaimer: Oh if only I owned them…

Clarice sat in the armchair for quite a while and she was getting bored and fidgety. Glancing around the room, she spied a piano on the far side of the room.

She couldn't play the piano but wandered up to it and sat down regardless. She flipped up the lid and ran her fingers over the ivory keys, what she really wanted to do was slam her hands down in it and make as much noise as possible but she didn't think it very wise.

_I wonder if he actually plays this? _

Clarice couldn't actually see any music lying around, in fact she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she jumped about 4 foot off the stool when a voice sounded behind her,

"Do you play, Clarice?" realising it was only Dr Hannibal The Cannibal Lecter, she relaxed a little,

"No, I'm afraid I'm not very musically gifted" Clarice said with a small laugh, "But you could teach me?"

_WHOAA! Rewind! I just asked Hannibal Lecter if he would teach you to play the piano?! Perhaps I really am losing it…_

Dr Lecter seemed to consider it for a moment, before sitting down

on the stool next to her.

"Very well, first I'll teach you some basic cords before we move on to trying to accomplish a melody"

_Well that made loads of sense! He might as well have been speaking to me in Latin!_

Before long the good doctor had Clarice performing a basic melody.

"Very good Clarice, you are a quick learner" they made there way back into the centre of the lounge and Clarice sat back down in the armchair she had been occupying previously.

"Thank you Hannibal" he looked down at her and for a moment Clarice gazed into his face,

_Actually, he's not bad looking…hmm_

"Well Clarice?" Clarice snapped back to reality,

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you would care for some champagne."

"Oh, yes please" the Doctor poured her a glass and handed it to her. He opened the French doors which lead onto the terrace, letting in the warm night's breeze. Clarice smiled and stretched out, taking a sip of her champagne.

The good doctor and Clarice sat for some time, just admiring the nights sky,

"I know this is going to sound strange, coming from me, I mean, but I have had quite an enjoyable evening" she finished her sentence with a hi-pitched hiccup,

"Are you sure that's not the champagne talking, Clarice?" he asked with one eyebrow raised,

"Oh, no, no, no…I'm serious"

"I'm glad" he replied with a smile. Clarice yawned,

"Its late, I should get to bed." Clarice stood up and swayed slightly, she went to drain the glass but before it touch her lips, it was removed from her hand,

"I think you've had enough to drink, Clarice…" she pouted at him, she spun on her heal in what she hoped to be a dignified way, but instead spun too hard, tripped over and everything went black.

The good doctor looked down on Clarice,

"Quite a lightweight isn't she?" he muttered to himself before sighing and bending down to pick up Clarice.

He carried her up to her bedroom and laid her upon the bed, he let her hair down to she was more comfortable and sat down on the bed to admire her radiant beauty.


End file.
